


The lime green straw - 30/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Black Cat - Freeform, Lime Green Straw, M/M, Parrot, lime green, straw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected Art Museum</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lime green straw - 30/05/2015

THE LIME GREEN STRAW 

LOCATION: An Abandoned Art Museum

DATE PUBLISHED: 1989

BY: Ed

CAST:

-          Ed  

-          Black Cat

-          Parrot

BLURB: The unexpected Art Museum 

A young-ish looking man who wore a light blue t-shirt with black buttons in the middle leaving one opened at the top with a light brown collar that was flapping in the wind. He briskly walked on the edge of the foot path with heel to foot. He was all covered in paint splotches all over the worn out long sleeved shirt as if he looked like he had been rolling around in pain. He had been. On the bottom half of him he wore black trousers leaving a slither of a gap between his heel revelling his red pulled up socks that where enclosed by his laced up brown flat shoes hearing the echo of his heel hitting the hard concrete ground as it bounced around him toying with his mysterious brain into a state of the unknown.

Beside him was his companion the playful little black kitten had today decided to follow him on his wondering state. On his left shoulder was his pet parrot who sat comfortable on his left shoulder griping lightly with his claws in suttel movements of the mans pace as he walked so he could sit up right resting against the mans wavy brown short cut hair that looked like he had just woken up from his bed, But, no he hadn’t he had been doing some art painting and he then decided to step out into the town for the night as it looked bliss as the stars and the moon above him shined in the mysterious weather as the clouds soon hid the moon from his sight.

As he walked he felt the slightest bit of air glide across his thinly cut beared mouth revealing his closed mouth as the hairs from his forehead bounced along his bushy brows in the mist of the cold air that surrounded him. The man reached a fork in the road, he looked up from his current state seeing his companion the black cat had also stopped in her tracks, the man reached into his left pocket, he pulled out a white crumpled up piece of paper, he moved it into view and read the words on the paper. He cleared his throat. “Hope this is the right place!”. The man turned down to his blue eyed cat seeing the stars glisten within her as she sat there quietly by his closed feet seeing her tail swayed beside her. He looked up again at this old building with a raised brow seeing the building had a big red door that was the only colourful thing in site from the bleak building that surround him.  

He took one step forward walking gradually towards the door holding the ticket in hand while the cat stayed put for a moment watching his every move. On his left shoulder the rainbow coloured parrot flapped its wings gently to get a better grip on the mans tensed shoulders looking in the direction of the building. The man halted for a second seeing there were no lights on. (Wonder why the lights aren’t on?). He thought reaching the first step of the building,

He reached the top of the steps with a sigh escaping from his opened mouth; he headed over to the red door reaching out his right free hand clamping his spider web fingers around the metal door knob twisting his wrist to the left seeing the door wounding latch open. His eyebrows narrowed along with his scrunched up face as he turned away from the door with a swift movement of his feet. “Darn it!”. He blurted out with void in his voice that hid under him breath evaporating before him again.

He felt a sudden loss of his existence. (Why is that art gallery closed!). He pondered on the thought as he walked placing either of his hands back into the sides of his trouser pockets as he strolled back lining his chin downwards onto the ground looking bleak with a confused expression as he tried to figure out why it was closed. He felt a shiver run up his covered spin revealing himself to him as he walked back down the deserted alleyway once more hearing the sounds of his flat brown heels echoing again as it bounced against the alley walls as the wind cut through his hair light sharp knifes cutting paper in slow motion. He breathed deeply in, then out, watching his controlled breath of fog evaporate before him on the cold December air.

He reached the end of the path seeing the old small flat apartments of where he is staying at a backpackers lodge for the time being until he finds a proper house to stay for now. He moved both his hands out from the warmth of his pockets back into the open of the cold air. He faced away from the direction of the flats before him seeing there was a light on in the abandoned building next to it.

He thought for a moment if he could look in. He has always wondered what was in that building and tonight will be the night. He looked down beside him seeing that cat was at his feet again. “Do you think we should go in?”. The cat didn’t understand what he was saying but, gave a small ‘Meow’ in response to his deepened voice.

 He quickly walked up to the door of the building giving the rainbow parrot a fright as this time he flapped his wings fast with a squawk from his opened mouth as the man giggled at the parrot before looking back over at the door of the building. The man noticed that the door was open, without thinking he slipped into the building keeping his body close to the door frame. Without looking he faced the door not letting him see what was around him just yet.

For a second he exhaled out hearing a faint hum coming from the left of him, he felt the light above him shine over his covered body making himself feel warm inside as the hairs on his hands stood up absorbing the heat around him. His ears twitched in the slight movements of his closed jaw. The cat on the other hand had wondered away from his side looking around the peculiar lit up room. The parrot on the other hand flew off the mans left shoulder placing himself onto the black of the cat as she walked around the bright room in a curious state sniffing around the area.

His eyes flickered open seeing the wooden door in front of him, he peered open his closed mouth fearing what was behind him. He had never done this before so he took precaution as he started to plan his movements. He took one gulp of his saliva feeling it slither down his ogsofagous in small gulps, he slowly swivelled his left foot away from the door peering his eyes open as they adjusted to the bright light around him. What he saw was mysterious. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw all the walls in the building were plastered white, he removed his left hand away from his side rubbing his left eye so he could take a better look at what was placed before him.

His jaw dropped revealing a laugh of relief that escaped from his pounding heart. His eyes zoned in on a rectangle white coloured box in the middle of the room seeing his cat and parrot hadn’t gotten to it yet. (Thank god!). He smiled with a closed mouth hiding his white teeth. The man quietly moved towards the object, he knelt beside the box in ‘Aw’ seeing a lightly coloured green straw that had been placed on top of the white box in a horizontal position letting his brain wonder with artistic ideas as to why this object had landed before him in this moment in time.     

 


End file.
